La première impression est toujours la bonne
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: -C'est marrant, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que t'étais con, bruyant et presque sexy. -Et maintenant ? -Je te trouve toujours aussi con et bruyant. -Et je suis terriblement sexy. -Aussi." Pogba/Griezmann


J'ai toujours pas honte, je suis même ultra fière de cet os, sa mère ! genre c'est l'un des trucs dont je suis le plus fier ! T^T

disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois que Paul Pogba lui parle, Antoine le trouve stupide.

-T'es Antoine Griezmann, merde je pensais que t'étais allemand à cause de ton nom, mais t'es français ?

Antoine plisse les yeux en l'observant, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

-Ouais, sinon je serai pas là…

Il aurait pu répondre « Bah oui, t'es con ou quoi ? » vu son ton. Malgré ça, Paul rigole et lui tape dans la main, puis le traîne derrière lui à travers le centre pour lui faire visiter les lieux. Au bout de dix minutes, il lui dit :

-Didier m'a déjà fait voir le site, tu sais ?

-Peut-être bien, mais tu n'as pas visité avec _Paul Pogba_.

Antoine rigole, n'osant croire à tant de prétention.

-T'as cru que t'étais un guide touristique super connu ou quoi ?

-Estime-toi heureux que je te tienne compagnie, t'as pas idée.

-Je sais pas si tu plaisantes ou si t'es sérieux.

Paul passe un bras sur ses épaules et murmure comme un secret :

-Je le suis, Grizou. On va écrire l'histoire.

L'assurance dans sa voix le surprend autant qu'elle le fascine.

.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Antoine a tout juste le temps de plaisanter avec quelques gars, que Paul arrive en fanfare et s'installe à côté de lui.

-Yo Grizou, bien ? T'as rencontré l'équipe, déjà ? L'équipe, voici Grizou. Grizou, voici l'équipe !

-On n'a pas de noms ? Réplique Olivier, amusé.

-Non… T'es qui toi, de toute façon ?

Ils éclatent tous de rire et Paul continue de plaisanter à tout va en lui dévoilant les secrets gênants de chaque personnes présentes pour réellement l'intégrer au groupe.

.

Pendant les jours qui suivent, Paul vient à sa rencontre pour toutes les activités et entraînements, toujours souriant, bruyant et jovial, à déblatérer sans s'arrêter. Malgré leur proximité, Antoine arrive à s'intégrer et rire avec toute l'équipe sans distinction ; sauf Karim. Quasiment tout le monde vient de Paris (pour lui, petit Mâconnais, Paris égal la région parisienne) et surtout de cités, mais ils l'ont adopté. En fait, il se sent presque en famille avec ces gars qu'il connait depuis peu.

Antoine est tellement en confiance avec Pogba qu'il vient automatiquement vers lui dès qu'un d'eux est seul pour lui raconter des conneries. En deux semaines, il a Paul dans la peau. Tous les jours, ils font des farces aux autres ou entre eux, se lancent des défis stupides pour passer du bon temps.

La première fois qu'Antoine voit Paul, il le trouve con, bruyant et sexy en devenir. Quand il retourne dans son club, honteux d'avoir perdu au Brésil, il sait qu'il a un vilain coup de cœur pour ce gars.

.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau dans la même équipe deux ans plus tard pour l'euro 2016, Antoine a clairement dépassé le stade du béguin, crush ou conneries d'adolescents ; et il est censé avoir 25 ans… Il est désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami de terrain.

Et merde.

.

À force de s'envoyer des messages quasiment tous les jours ou de s'appeler régulièrement pendant ces deux ans, Antoine a fini par lire à travers les blagues et la vérité de Paul. Son côté extraverti et extravagant n'est absolument pas feint, c'est évident, mais l'attaquant de la Juventus peut être terriblement silencieux et dans la lune par moment. Antoine n'arrive pas à saisir ces rares moments, mais c'est fascinant.

Aussi, Paul est horriblement mauvais à cacher ses sentiments et tenir sa langue. Dès qu'une chose lui déplaît, il va le faire comprendre sans détour et exprimer haut et fort ce qu'il pense. Pogba est comme un ouragan, personne ne peut passer à côté sans remarquer sa présence ou se laisser embarquer dans le tourbillon qu'il crée à son passage. C'est grâce à ça qu'Antoine se sent si bien avec tous ses frères qui descendent de l'immigration et qui ont réussi à accrocher sans mal, alors que lui aurait dû batailler pour les rejoindre sans la présence de Paul.

.

Le duo de choc est arrivé le premier jour de la pré-rentrée officieuse pour pouvoir choisir des chambres jumelles et passer du temps ensemble. Hugo Lloris est arrivé le mardi avec Alphonse Areola et Blaise Matuidi. Dans la mêlée, Steve Mandala, Raphaël Varane, Adil Rami, Olivier Giroud et Nabil Fekir arrivent. Les autres suivent, de sorte à ce que tous les anciens soient là pour accueillir la grande vague de nouveau qui vont les rejoindre pour la coupe.

Antoine est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de son partenaire, avec un sourire qu'il sait amoureux, et le regarde via son miroir. Les nouveaux arrivent dans la soirée et Pogba fait ce qu'il fait de mieux : bien se présenter. Antoine a mis un jogging large avec un pull à capuche, aussi stylé qu'une poubelle ; il se sent bien dedans, d'accord ? C'est confortable.

-Mais on s'en fout, ils vont quand même capter que t'es un fouteur de merde.

-Ta gueule, répond Paul par automatisme.

Antoine rigole et l'observe se coiffer, totalement concentré sur son reflet, le regard noir et les cheveux coupés d'une si belle façon. Antoine aussi s'est coupé les cheveux, mais il préfère largement l'effet que ça donne à l'autre joueur.

-Pourquoi tu fais attention, de toute façon ?

-Parce que la première impression est toujours la bonne. Faudrait pas que je sois trop gentil, sinon ils vont pas me respecter. Mais je veux pas être trop haut par rapport à eux, ils risqueraient d'être jaloux et me tacler pendant un match important.

Antoine éclate franchement de rire parce que la situation est absolument ridicule. _Paul_ est ridicule quand il commence à dire autant de conneries. Son hilarité attire Hugo qui passait par là, aussi bien habillé que lui ; il ressemble à rien en d'autre termes, comme ça ils seront deux.

-C'est marrant, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que t'étais con, bruyant et presque sexy.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je te trouve toujours aussi con et bruyant.

Paul se retourne vers lui pour lui lancer un regard fier et séducteur.

-Et je suis terriblement sexy.

-Aussi…

Il se mordille la lèvre, puis rigole en entendant Hugo pouffer de rire à côté. Toujours aussi prétentieux, c'est bon de savoir qu'il ne change pas malgré le temps qui passe. Une fois présentable, Pogba s'avance vers eux, puis coupe la musique que son enceinte joue depuis une bonne heure.

-Capitaine, mon Grizou, je suis au top, on peut descendre.

Le pire est qu'il a vraiment raison, Antoine a envie de se jeter sur lui et de déchirer chaque vêtement qu'il porte pour toucher sa peau d'une si belle couleur. Il s'humecte les lèvres doucement, quand il remarque le regard de Paul suivre son mouvement. Une vive chaleur monte dans ses entrailles, alors qu'il sent une boule dans sa gorge se former pour l'empêcher de déglutir.

Merde. Il a envie que Paul le bouffe maintenant.

-On descend ? Intervient Hugo.

Oups, il l'avait oublié… Son sourire mutin montre qu'il a assisté à la scène et qu'il s'amuse bien. Fait chier.

Alors que celui-ci ouvre la marche, Hugo lui susurre que Paul est aveugle et qu'il réalisera ce qu'il ressent en temps et en heure. Bah merde, ce n'est quand même pas évident de deviner les sentiments de quelqu'un et d'attendre que celle-ci percute. Vivement que Paul s'en rende compte et qu'il se décide à proprement allonger Antoine.

.

Il y a six nouveaux cette année et c'est beaucoup. En 2015, juste Nabil et Alphonse les ont rejoints, alors qu'en 2014 seul Antoine est venu. On dirait une petite armée de nouveaux et talentueux joueurs. Samuel Umtiti, Presnel Kimpembe, Djibril Sidibé, N'Golo Kanté, Thomas Lemar et Ousmane Dembélé. Tout le monde connaît quasiment tout le monde, le courant passe tellement vite que c'est grisant. Paul a pu faire son intéressant et c'est avec un sourire qu'il peine à dissimuler qu'Antoine profite de la soirée d'arrivée pour faire la fête (autant que Didier l'autorise, en tout cas…)

.

Ils sont en confiance pour l'Euro et ont complètement foi en Didier et sa sélection pour les mener à la victoire dans leur propre pays. Antoine est peu serein, le Brésil a perdu à domicile, personne ne gagne jamais à domicile…

-T'inquiète pas mon Grizou, on est en train d'écrire l'histoire. Avec un grand « H » !

L'assurance inébranlable de Paul arriverait presque à effacer ses doutes.

.

Le premier à venir lui poser la question pour savoir ce qu'il se passe est Ousmane, puisqu'ils sont dans le même club et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de tabou entre eux. Sur le coup, Antoine a ouvert et fermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises en balbutiant des mots qui ne ressemblaient même pas à une phrase. Si Adil n'était pas arrivé à la rescousse, il y serait encore et Ousmane n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire.

Presnel le dévisage après un entraînement pendant lequel Paul a été très tactile avec lui et se l'est accaparé. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard bizarre est réel, alors Olivier finit par lui taper la tête pour le forcer à se concentrer dans le jeu.

N'Golo le surprend à ouvertement mater Paul dans la soirée, mais il se contente de sourire, sans commenter. Toujours autant respectueux et poli, ça change de Raph qui vient se moquer.

Après ça, Didier lui fait un discours extrêmement dérangeant et suspect par rapport au fait de s'accepter les uns les autres en dépit de leur différence et de se faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive. Okay, la gênance…

Au moins, plus personne ne lui a fait de réflexion. Sauf Hugo qui se fout de lui parce qu'il ne dort pas assez.

(Mais Hugo est un connard sous ses airs innocents.)

(Merde à la fin, il dort tard la nuit à cause de Paul, mais même pas pour les raisons qu'il souhaite ! Ils _jouent_ à la Xbox, alors qu'ils pourraient faire autre chose, je sais pas niquer, faire l'amour, coucher, ce genre de choses. Pogba va le rendre fou s'il en réalise pas bientôt ses sentiments…)

.

Ils sont dans la salle de musculation pour le créneau du jeudi après-midi, puisque Didier ne plaisante pas du tout avec son programme et leur emploi du temps, on dirait Simeone… Alors qu'il plaisante avec Blaise et Samuel en soulevant des poids, Antoine remarque que quelque chose cloche.

Depuis que Presnel est arrivé, c'est lui ou Paul qui met de la musique sur une de leur enceinte pour animer le groupe, mais les deux chantent souvent à tue-tête en s'entraînant et dansent parfois pour amuser la galerie. Exceptionnellement, c'est la voix d'Ousmane qui a rejoint celle de Kim, quelque chose cloche. Antoine tourne la tête à la recherche de son milieu de terrain préféré pour le trouver en train de pousser à la presse, le regard perdu dans le vide, devant. Paul Poga a laissé place à Paul Labile, comme il se plaît à le surnommer dans ces moments.

On dirait que le temps a ralenti autour de lui et s'est même figé. Ses yeux habituellement pétillant de vie et de malice sont tranquilles, observant quelque chose que personne n'arrive à voir ou saisir. Les traits de son visage sont adoucis par sa quiétude, on ne dirait plus qu'il a 23 ans, c'est tout juste s'il a l'air d'en avoir 17. Sa respiration est inaudible et son corps bouge tellement peu quand il respire qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'est arrêté, comme un pantin désarticulé.

Une étrange lueur passe dans son regard, quelque chose attire son attention et il déglutit. Ses lèvres se serrent, alors qu'il ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand il montre à nouveau ses pupilles irrésistibles, leur éclat distinctif est de retour et un sourire de plaisantin marque ses lèvres lorsqu'il incline la tête vers les deux chanteurs en herbe. Son attention s'arrête sur lui et il lui offre un sourire à tomber par terre.

Paul Pogba est de retour. Antoine n'arrive jamais à saisir ces moments rares de vulnérabilité, mais il les grave dans sa mémoire, peut-être qu'un jour il comprendra ce que c'est.

.

Encore une fois, Antoine s'endort dans la chambre de Paul alors qu'il joue à la Xbox. Hugo se moquera de lui le lendemain, rien d'inhabituel… C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que Paul quitte le lit sans prévenir. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme lui dit où il va sans se demander s'il va le réveiller, mais là où il essaye d'être discret…

Ce doit être son imagination, il va sans doute juste aux toilettes… Antoine se serait bien endormi, mais la voix de Paul résonne à quelques pas de la chambre et _qu'est-ce qu'il branle, putain ?_ D'un pas lent et discret, l'attaquant quitte la pièce pour aller s'allonger dans son propre lit, mais la porte de Blaise est ouverte et la lumière allumée. Écouter aux portes est mal, il le sait mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de le faire quand même.

De l'italien, évidemment, pense-t-il en s'approchant. C'est Blaise qui parle après avoir lâché un long soupir. Il capte quelques mots puisque le français et l'italien ont la même racine, mais rien de très précis. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que Paul est allé le réveiller, alors qu'il est couché depuis deux heures ?

Alors que Pogba se laisse tomber contre le lit, il prononce une phrase qui fait basculer son monde « Lo amo. Sono innamorato di Antoine. ». Pas besoin d'être bilingue pour comprendre la phrase qui ouvre une crevasse sous les pieds d'Antoine. Ça y est, enfin, Paul a finalement réalisé ses sentiments ? Cette attente prend-elle vraiment fin ?

Le cœur battant bien trop vite, il peine à parler…

-Vous… vous parlez de quoi ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure et sa voix est plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, mais il a réussi à parler malgré la boule dans sa gorge, d'accord ? Les deux hommes s'assoient dans le lit après sa question et il peine à respirer en croisant le regard de Paul rempli d'amour et d'une affection différente de celle qu'il lui envoie d'ordinaire, car il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Te amo. Sono innamorati de ti, Antoine.

Il va éclater en larmes, c'est trop de sentiments et d'émotions en une seule soirée. Il veut fondre en larmes, envahi par une sensation de bien-être et de soulagement total. Bon sang, Paul a réalisé.

« Oui, je sais… » Bien sûr qu'il sait. Antoine arrive à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert et il était persuadé qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le problème est que Paul lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Puis sans déconner, même la mère de Pogba savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, sans plaisanter. Toute l'équipe _sait_ qu'il y a quelques choses entre eux ! Mince à la fin…

-Lo sabes ¿no? Te quiero también.

Depuis le temps qu'il attend de lui dire ce qu'il ressent, ses sentiments étaient en train de le consumer et de le bouffer. Paul le prend dans ses bras, puis le tire jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partage après un commentaire moqueur de Blaise. Il ne commet pas deux fois la même erreur, puisqu'il pense à fermer la porte et plaque Antoine dessus pour prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains, mais c'est trop pour Antoine.

Il ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Il a juste une poussière dans l'œil et un souffle au cœur…

-Oh Grizou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est ta faute, trou du cul…

Il renifle péniblement, essayant de préserver un semblant de dignité, mais rien à faire. Ça fait un mois qu'il attend que Paul réalise ses sentiments, et deux ans qu'il est fou de lui sans savoir quoi en faire. Mais c'est enfin fini. Merde, c'est enfin fini.

-Oh mon Grizou…

Paul le prend dans ses bras, le serrant dans une étreinte chaude, chaleureuse et amoureuse. Antoine le serre aussi fort qu'il peut, s'accrochant à cet homme qui lui a retourné la tête mainte et mainte fois, qui a fait balancé son cœur, et joué avec ses sentiments sans le savoir.

-Tu sais ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je t'ai vu en face ? Demande Paul quand Antoine s'est enfin calmé.

Le parisien se recule pour couvrir ses joues avec ses mains douces au toucher et tellement grandes. Tout chez Paul est grand et démesuré, Antoine adore la sensation de ses doigts si longs qui couvrent son visage sans le moindre problème.

-Que j'étais super frais et que t'allais tomber amoureux de toi ?

Paul dépose un baiser sur son front et le regarde avec une affection réelle. Quel lover.

-Je me suis dit qu'on écrirait l'histoire et que t'allais avoir une putain d'importance dans ma vie.

Antoine pouffe de rire, à cause de son sourire fier et pas sérieux.

-T'es vraiment un gros disquetteur, tu fais chier.

Il rigole à son tour, mais Antoine le fait taire en le tirant à lui pour enfin l'embrasser.

La première fois qu'Antoine a vu Paul, il l'a trouvé con, bruyant et presque sexy. Après la première journée qu'ils ont passée ensemble, il a réalisé qu'il pourrait définitivement tomber amoureux de lui. C'est ce qu'il a fait.


End file.
